Alguns anos depois
by Tsai-chan
Summary: A história narra a vida de Sakura depois da inesperada volta de Sasuke e depois dele passar a morar com ela .
1. O começo das surpresas

Alguns anos depois

Alguns anos tinham se passado desde da vitória de Naruto sobre Pain,as coisas tinham mudado,depois da confissão de Hinata,resolveu esquecer Sakura-a quem,ele sabia,que jamais teria como algo mais que amiga-e tentar um romance com Hinata,acabou dando certo e atualmente os dois estão casados com um filho,um menininho de cabelos loiros e lindos olhos perolados de onze meses chamado Minato cujo a madrinha é Sakura e o padrinho Neji.O desejo de ser mãe tomou conta de Sakura depois dela ver o bem que Minato fez para Naruto e Hinata,mas,para isso precisaria de um homem...o problema é que ela nunca conseguiu esquecer Sasuke...mas ele nunca voltou,bom,pelo menos até agora mas ela já tinha começado a perder as esperanças dele voltar,mesmo o desejo de tê-lo perto de si fosse enorme ela já não tinha tanta certeza de que ele pudesse voltar,e mais,se ele fosse trazido a força mas fosse embora novamente e a deixasse sozinha como antes?Ela iria sofrer muito mais do que da primeira vez. Deixando a maternidade um pouco de lado (e o assunto Sasuke), ela prosperou muito profissionalmente, ela agora é a diretora do principal hospital de Konoha,ela ainda participa de algumas missões com Sai e Naruto,mas apenas estes levam uma vida ninja ativa,pois,como diretora do hospital ela fica muito mais tempo ocupada e só realiza missões em que são necessários recursos mé está muito mais sociável,agora sorri verdadeiramente e conversa com as pessoas,ele está investindo em uma grande exposição de arte,feita com seus quadros,que agora tem títulos e significados,Sakura ficou muito feliz ao saber disso,mas também ficou muito triste,pois,no dia primeiro dia da exposição estaria de plantão.

Apesar de tudo,pediu desculpas a Sai por não estar presente num dia tão importante para de mais um plantão cansativo ela seguiu para casa,era bom voltar e descansar,mas,a casa estava tão silenciosa,tão calma,sem choro de bebê,sem uma criança dizendo mamãe...Balançou a cabeça,estava presa demais nesse assunto,o problema é que a partir disso ela começou a pensar em Sasuke e nas suas lembranças com ele.E isso tudo a fez chorar,de novo,chorou como todas as vezes em que pensava nele,queria ele ali por mais que ele não quisesse nada com ela,ela queria que ele estivesse do seu lado,não do lado inimigo,as vezes queria apenas dormir para acordar e ver eu tudo não tinha passado do um terrível deitou na cama,ainda chorando,e dormiu do jeito que com os despertador tocando,eram 5:00,sentiu-se pesada,parecia mais cansada do que quando foi dormir,tomou um banho frio para ver se isso fazia ela acordar de vez e se arrumou para ir para o hospital,tomou seu café calmamente e seguiu para o volta das 10:30 Shizune chega ao hospital com o aviso de que Sakura terá uma missão com seu time,nesse período Shizune ficará no comando do hospital,como sempre fica quando Sakura não pode ou quando ela tem alguma missã ,Sai e Naruto teriam um tarefa bem simples:resgatar um homem rico de sequestradores,ele não era casado nem tinha filhos,por isso,os sequestradores apelaram para chantagem física.O time conseguiu ,com muita facilidade,recuperar o senhor e Sakura teve um grande trabalho,pois,vários órgãos dele estavam comprometidos .Eles voltaram para vila e Sai foi entregar o relatório pra Hokage, Naruto foi direto ver a família,e Sakura...Bem,Sakura foi sozinha para chegou lá tomou um banho e foi preparar um café.Chegou na cozinha e ouviu um ruído,não ligou,poderia ser algum rato do lado de fora ou qualquer outro de novo um barulho até que alguém saiu das sombras e a nocauteou .Quando voltou a si viu que tinha uma carta em cima dela,se sentou abriu a carta e estava apenas escrito:_Saia pela porta dos fundos._Ela hesitou,poderia ser alguma brincadeira da mal gosto,por outro lado não tem o que temer,pensou ela,estava em sua vila .Ela saiu pela porta dos fundos como foi mandado,lá encontrou a única coisa que não pensou.

-Sasuke-kun...

Muito obrigada pelas reviews(mas eu quero muito mais hihi)Eu mudei um pouquinho este capitulo e vou mudar o outro um pouco porque esta faltando algumas espero que estejam gostando da .


	2. Explique sua presença

Alguns anos depois

Capitulo 2

- O que foi?Não posso mais vir a sua casa? Antes eu seria tão bem vindo aqui.-Disse Sasuke com um sorriso indecifrável no rosto .

-Como conseguiu entrar na vila?O que você quer Sasuke?-Falou Sakura assustada.

-Não é mais Sasuke-kun ?-Disse com ironia.

Sakura saiu correndo,sabia que por mais forte que fosse não conseguiria lutar com ele,tanto pelo sharigan e sua força,tanto pela parte não conseguiu nem abrir a porta,já estava sendo segurada por Sasuke.

-Chega de ironias,Só quero conversar com você.

-Sei ...Olha se você sair daqui agora eu posso não falar nada para ninguém desse encontro nosso.

-Você não vai contar porque vai entender o motivo de eu estar aqui.

-Sou toda ouvidos,quanto mais cedo terminar,mais cedo você vai embora.

-Por que esta agindo assim comigo ?

-Pelo simples fato de você ser um inimigo?Se isso não basta você fez eu me humilhar no passado quando pedi para você não ir embora anos atrás,e você acabou indo.

-Não vamos falar desse assunto agora. Quero apenas que você me ouça. Por favor, sem ressentimentos do passado.

Sakura não aguentou, seu coração amoleceu, ela apontou para o sofá, ele se sentou em um, ela no outro.

-Pode falar. -Disse ela seca.

-Há dias estou rondando a vila, eu pretendia falar com o Naruto.

-Por mais que o Naruto perdoe as pessoas, não sei se ele perdoaria você.

-Eu queria voltar pra vila.-Falou ele,bem rápido.

-Você o que?

-Não é bem assim.Não é entrar pelos portões e dizer voltei. É que desde que matei o Itachi eu me sinto vazio,eu fiquei descontrolado quando soube a verdade sobre o assassinato do clã fiquei com muita raiva da vila.O problema é que depois de pensar muito vi que como Itachi matou pessoas que eram inocentes,eu também mataria.

-O que fez você ficar desse jeito?Resolveu ficar bonzinho agora ?

-Eu sei que é muito estranho,mas por ter matado o meu irmão eu me sinto na obrigação de não fazer o que ele tentou só queria a vila dele segura.

Sakura ficou calada,ele parecia mesmo arrenpenndido só parou de pensar nisso quando escutou alguém bater na porta.

-Se esconde.

-Não se preocupe.-Ele saiu correndo,mas quando já estava no quintal para sair disse: -Não tenho um lugar para dormir.

-Você quer dormir aqui ?

-Não hoje.-Virou as costas mas ainda falou: -Vou voltar.-E foi embora.

Bateram mais uma vez na abriu e ficou surpresa ao ver que era Hinata.

-Desculpe vir tão tarde.

-Tudo bem .

-É que amanhã o Minato faz um ano como você sabe.E já que você vai estar de plantão no dia da festa,eu pensei em você passar la em casa amanhã para a gente comemorar .

-Que ótima ideia estarei lá.Não perderia por nada.

-As oito então ?

-Ok.

-Eu pretendia te ligar,mas já que estava no mercado aqui perto resolvi eu preciso voltar deixar Minato com Naruto sozinho não é boa ideia .Adeus e ate amanhã .

-Adeus.

Isso deixou ela animada,iria perder a festa do afilhado mas pelo menos iria estar com ele numa comemoração,mas isso não impediu dela pensar em _queria _voltar mas não_ podia _.Com esses pensamentos ela foi dormir,sabendo que o dia de amanhã seria cheio de surpresas.

Quero reviews ,brigada por todas.


	3. Você veio para ficar ?

Alguns anos depois

Capitulo 3

Sakura acordou as 4:00,prometeu a si mesma que iria mais cedo para o hospital pois hoje pretendia sair bem mais cedo para ir para a comemoração de do hospital as sete,e foi para abriu a porta levou um susto,porque Sasuke estava sentado no sofá.

-Se assustou por quê?Eu disse que ia voltar.

-Levando em consideração que eu não sabia que horas você ia chegar, eu acho que eu posso me assustar.

-Ok. Tem alguma coisa para comer?Não queria mexer em nada meu filme ia queimar com você.

- Não tem comida,pelo menos nada pronto,mas por que ta preocupado em eu não ficar com raiva de você?

-Porque você vai me deixar dormir aqui hoje .

-Hahaha,muito engraçado,ótima piada,desde quando você ficou engraçado assim ?

-Eu dormi numa árvore e acabei caindo, como eu não sei,só sei que senti a dor em todo o meu corpo .

Sakura ficou calada,mas não iria resolver agora,porque precisava ir para o jantar,mas também não poderia deixar Sasuke sozinho em sua casa ,pensou e tomou uma importante decisão.

-Você tem outras roupas ?

-Tenho,mas está rasgada,por que ?

-Não tem problema eu sei costurar .

* * *

-Que bom que você chegou.O jantar já está na mesa .

-E cadê o Minato ?

-Tá com o Naruto na mesa.

-Ok.

Quando Hinata ia fechando a porta,um vulto passou por ela,virou mas não viu nada então pensou que fosse o para a cozinha e quando chegou lá viu que Naruto estava boquiaberto com Minato nos braços,olhou para onde Naruto olhava e quase teve um colapso:Sasuke Uchiha estava na sua cozinha.

-O que você faz aqui ?

-Sakura me obrigou .

-Como entrou na vila ?

-Eu...-Parou de falar quando ouviu que algumas coisas caíram da mesa quando Hinata pegou Minato rapidamente e subiu para o andar de cima com ele .

-Ela acha que eu vou mata-lo ou algo assim ?

-Ela só está protegendo ele,e é o seu dever sendo mãe dele .Mas responda a pergunta,como conseguiu entrar na vila ?

-Eu estive a alguns dias rondando a vila,e ontem usei um sonífero nos guardas dos portões principais e segui para a sua casa quando vi que tinha um filho e estava casado eu vi que não poderia mais intervir na sua felicidade,então fui para a casa de Sakura conversar com ela .Eu expliquei o motivo de eu estar na vila e ela me trouxe até você .

-Eu Sakura ?Porque eu ?

-Talvez por você ser a única pessoa que não diria que ele está na vila ?

-Eu preciso saber desse motivo entã conte .

Sasuke então contou toda a história para Naruto pensaram muito ate que chegaram na conclusão de que,talvez não haveria jeito de Sasuke voltar pra vila ''de verdade'',por que,com certeza,a pena seria a morte .

-Eu tive uma ideia.-Disse Naruto .-Já que praticamente somente nós apoiaríamos Sasuke a voltar,que tal ele viver conosco escondido ?

-Você ficou maluco de vez ou o quê ?Naruto se descobrirem não é só ele que será penalizado,nós também seremos.

-Você vai contar ?

-Não.

-Então ninguém vai descobrir.

-Onde eu vou dormir e passar o dia todo ?

-Na casa da Sakura .

-O quê ?

-Ele pode vir dormir aqui de vez em quando,quando você tiver plantões e eu te ajudo nas despesas dele.

Sakura ficou calada.Não tinha escolha se não concordar.

-Tá legal .

Todos comemoraram (leia-se apenas Naruto e Sakura)pela volta de Sasuke .O problema é que tinha mais uma pessoa envolvida nessa história.E ela não gostava estava no degrau mais alto da escada e escutava tudo em silê não gosta da ideia de ter Sasuke perto do seu filho,ainda mais por ele não ter jeito com crianças.

-Eu estou indo então.Dê um beijo em Minato por mim Naruto,vamos Sasuke ?

-Darei.

-Vamos.

Sasuke foi escondido e chegou em casa primeiro e Sakura foi caminhando .

-Você vai ficar no quarto de hospedes,ok ?

-Tudo bem .

-No armário tem toalhas,um lençol e no banheiro tem um sabonete novo,mas você vai ter que dormir com essa roupa,só vou poder comprar outras amanhã .

-Vou subir então.

-Eu vou fazer um café.Quer ?

-Não obrigado,seria abuso demais .

-Ok então .

Sasuke subiu e tomou um banho enquanto Sakura preparava um café para ela .Ela tomou o café e subiu,antes de entrar no seu quarto foi para o quarto de Sasuke,bateu e escutou um '' pode entrar''.

-E então?Está tudo bem ?

-Sim.-Sasuke estava enxugando o cabelo e estava sem camisa,sentado na cama.

-Então vou tomar um banho também e vou dormir.

-Sakura ?

-Sim ?

-Obrigado por tudo que você está fazendo por mim, espero um dia poder agradecer a você.-Ele disse(Mal ele sabia que daqui a um tempo esse agradecimento chegaria ).

-N-Não foi nada Sasuke.-Ela nunca imaginaria que aquele frio Sasuke pudesse parecer tão gentil agora .-Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

Sakura caminhou até seu quarto tirou a roupa e foi para o chuveiro pensando em todo o seu dia.É foi um dia com muitas surpresa.A maior delas talvez seja Sasuke vir ''morar'' dormir pensativa mas feliz,pois seu antigo amor estava de volta.

* * *

_Então?Gostaram ?Espero que sim minhas provas começaram quarta e só terminam nessa quarta,talvez eu fique um pouco fora do ar esses dias,alguém ai tem uma dica pra mim ?Na maioria das vezes que eu escrevo o capitulo sai faltando palavras e silabas,me ajudem por favor e eu quero reviews,beijoss._


	4. Eu vou te perdoar

Alguns anos depois

Capitulo 4

Sasuke acordou com tosses. Procurou dormir novamente, mas elas estavam vindo com um intervalo de tempo menor. Olhou para o relógio, viu que eram repente a crise de tosse dormir de novo,mas não deu cinco minutos que começou a ouvir um,dois,três espirros,depois mais tosse.

-Ahhh.-Caminhou,ou melhor,se arrastou até o quarto de Sakura,que era de onde viam os barulhos que estavam tirando o sono do Uchiha.

-Sakura ?

-Umm ?

-Você ...está bem ?

-Eu to sentindo muito frio,acho que estou com o termômetro pra mim dentro da gaveta ?-Ele entregou o termômetro para colocou e esperou uma eternidade para Sasuke,que estava louco de vontade de voltar para o quarto.

-E então ?

-39º.é melhor eu não ir trabalhar,para poder repousar,mas preciso avisar Shizune para ficar no meu ligar pro Naruto?Ai ele avisava Shizune.

-Mas agora ?

-Não necessariamente agora,mas antes das seis.

-Tudo bem então,vou voltar a dormir,se precisar me chama .

* * *

-Ahhh.Já amanheceu,que horas são ?-Ele olhou no relógio ao lado da cama e viu que eram 9:03.-S-são nove horas eu preciso ligar para o Naruto.-Ele sai do quarto correndo,e vai em direção a lá pega o telefone mas se lembra que não sabe o número de Naruto então vai até o quarto de Sakura perguntar a ela .

-Errr...Sakura ?

-O quê ?

-É que...eu...só acordei agora e não liguei para o Naruto...e eu não tenho o número dele .

-Não se preocupe,eu deduzi que você não acordaria e já liguei direto para já está no hospital .

de alguma coisa ?

-Nã ?

-Sim ?

-Sabe cozinhar ?

-Nã que ?

-Porque nós precisamos comer.

-Eu sei,mas o que é que eu vou fazer se não sei fazer comida ?

-A gente pode pedir,(N.:desculpa interromper,mas eu sinceramente não conheço nenhum lugar para pedir comida de manhã,mas na fic existe,ok?)tenho alguns números na geladeira pega e traz o telefone ?

-Claro.-Sasuke vai até a geladeira e pega apenas dois números de restaurante mas antes presta atenção em um especifico,e retorna para o quarto.-Pronto.

-Pode escolher,já que é você que vai comer praticamente tudo né ?Ah pra te ajudar,tem o cardápio aqui.-Ela lhe entrega dois folhetos.

-Que tal o pedido nº 4 ?Vem com uma porção pequena de torradas,com um potinho de geleia e um de mel,café,ovos mexidos,e uma porção pequena de brioches .

-Perfeito,pode me dar o telefone aqui ?Eu mesma peço.

-Tudo bem então,vou tomar um banho.-Ele sai do quarto,indo direto para o banheiro.

* * *

Diimm Donn

-Já estou indo.-Sakura calça os chinelos e se levanta contra sua deveria estar no banho ainda,mas ele deveria ter pensado em tomar um banho mais rápido já que Sakura estava indisposta.

-Obrigada.-Ela fecha a porta-SASUKE A COMIDA CHEGOU !-Ela gritou.

-Não precisa gritar.-Ele estava no topo da escada.-Pensei que não pudesse levantar.

-Eu só estou com uma gripe forte,não é nada de demais .

é Ryouji?

-O quê ?

-É o que diz o papelzinho na sua geladeira.

-É um médico lá do hospital.

-E desde quando você coleciona os números dos médicos do hospital ?

-E desde quando você tem permissão para invadir minha vida pessoal ?Você ta morando na minha casa,comendo da minha comida e além de tudo isso é escondido do resto da vila,e você ainda reclama de mim ?Você é inacreditável .

-Desculpa se feri seu ego.

-Chega !Sai daqui!

-O quê ?

-Você ouviu,sai agora.

-E pra onde eu vou ?

-Você é adulto,se vira,vai pra casa do Naruto.

-Não,a Hinata não gosta de mim.

-To muito preocupada se ela gosta ou desgosta de você.

-Não quero ir.

-Mas você vai,olha eu te acolhi aqui de boa vontade e quando eu mando você embora você vira uma criança mimada .Você pode ter corpo de adulto,pode ser durão e forte,mas isso é só pose,você ta sendo um embora agora !-Sasuke saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra,e Sakura ficou olhando ele sair pela porta dos fundos.

**_-Pensamento de Sakura on- Eu fiz não me sinto tão bem com mas ele mereceu,foi um mal-agradecido -Pensamento de Sakura off-._**

Ela acabou por comer sozinha e nem comeu a os pratos,arrumou a cozinha e foi se e mais ou menos duas horas depois para a casa de Naruto,e quem atendeu foi Hinata:

-Alô ?

-Oi Hinata,é a Sakura,o Sasuke ta ai ?

-Oi,ta sim,e disse que você expulsou ele de casa,e ta pedindo pra ficar mandei ele esperar o Naruto,mas ele vai deixar ele ficar e eu não quero que ele fique.O que foi que aconteceu?Ele parecia irritado cm você.

-Ele não deveria estar irritado porque foi ele o começou quando ele viu o número de um médico lá do hospital,aí ele começou a reclamar e depois de uma breve discussão eu mandei ele embora.-Silêncio.-Hinata ?

-Oi ?É que eu tava pensando,ele ficou com raiva por ter achado o número de um homem nas suas coisas,isso é ciúme né ?

-Enlouqueceu Hinata ?O Sasuke jamais teria ciúme de mim.

-Bem ele ficou com ciúmes de você,não adianta será que ele pode voltar pra sua casa ?

-Por que você acha que eu deixaria ele voltar ?

-Porque você vai fazer eu e seu afilhado muito felizes.

-Por que você não gosta dele ?

-Eu só não quero que ele fique perto do Minato, ele não tem jeito com crianças. Quando o telefone tocou eu pedi para ele segurar o Minato, só que cinco segundos depois ele estava escorregando dos braços dele, então eu disse: deixa,eu levo ele e agora ele ta brincando aqui em cima da cama.

-Ele é o Sasuke, o que esperava dele?

-Nada. Mas voltando, você pode deixar ele voltar para sua casa ?Por favor.

-Eu não sei. O Naruto ta numa missão, certo?

-É, e chega hoje à noite, por quê?

-Porque assim eu tenho mais tempo pra pensar se ele volta ou não, sem que o Naruto deixe ele ficar ai de vou pensar muito se ele volta pra cá.Depois eu te ligo entã .

-Xau.

Sakura não estava com fome, então resolveu ligar a TV. Achou um programa de humor e deixou lá. Depois de um tempo sentiu um pouco de fome. Então foi para a cozinha fazer um lanche. Esquentou um arroz que estava na geladeira e comeu. Voltou para o quarto com a intenção de tomar uma roupa confortável e foi para o que água começou a correr pelo seu corpo magro ela começou a refletir sobre tudo que tinha real ?Sim,mas muito se arrependendo e mudando daquele jeito,e ciúmes...Será que ele sentia ciúmes de Sakura ?Talvez pelo fato dela estar ajudando ele, ele tenha passado a zelar mais por sua companhia,desse jeito é normal que ele apenas não queira amizade dela com outros homens. Pensou também se deveria deixa-lo voltar,ainda era apaixonada por ele era um fato,e por mais que não conseguisse tira-lo da cabeça ,já tinha saído com outros o em deixar Sasuke voltar,mas dessa vez com condições.

* * *

Oiii gente !Olha eu to tão desmotivada que tava pensando em desistir e olha que é minha segunda fic!é que eu to sentindo falta de reviews manda gente por favor,nem que vc só coloque boa vc não sabe como vai ta fazendo um coraçãozinho feliz ,por favorrr!To fazendo um negocio de só publicar um capitulo quando o proximo tiver pronto,o que acahm disso ? É que eu to sem criatividade e as poucas reviews não ajudam em nada, vamos fazer assim:eu posto ainda essa semana o próximo capitulo se esse tiver muitas reviews ta ?Beijoss.


	5. Rotina

Por favor leiam o meu recado la embaixo,to com umas ideias e precisando da opinião e ajuda de vocês e boa leitura :)

* * *

Alguns anos depois

Capitulo 5

Eram 15:30 e Sakura ligou para Hinata,dizendo que ia lentamente até a casa de Naruto,e no caminho passou no hospital,para ver como as coisas estavam.

-Sakura ?O que faz aqui?Pensei que não estivesse se sentindo bem pra sair por ai.

-Sasu...errr ...já me disseram isso.-Sakura gaguejou.

-Mas se sente melhor ?

-Sim,só tive um pouco de febre de madrugada mas já estou melhor e só vim aqui pra ver como estão as coisas.

-Está tudo ótimo,mas nem relaxe que amanhã você vai estar sentada nessa cadeira.-Elas riram,mas Sakura viu que estava ficando tarde.

-Bem Shizune,tenho que ir,já está ficando tarde.E obrigado por me ajudar dessa vez.

-Sabe que não me incomodo,é melhor ficar no hospital do que no escritório de reclama demais e parece piorar a cada dia.-No mesmo instante tapou a boca com a mão.-Kami me ajude se ela um dia pensar que eu disse isso.-Sakura só fez rir.

-Adeus Shizune.

-Adeus.

Seguiu caminhando tranquilamente. Foi cumprimentando algumas pessoas e percebendo, como, do seu ponto de vista, que a vila parecia maior. Tinha muito mais lojas e barracas do que da ultima vez em saiu para passear, que foi quando mesmo?Ela tentou se lembrar. _Acho que foi no meio do ano passado, quando tirei duas semanas de folga_.Pensou a frente,viu a floricultura da família de ela não estava lá,então resolveu não seu trajeto e chegou a casa de Hinata por volta das chegou a casa de Hinata ouviu um barulho,bateu e quando abriram a porta,ela deu de cara com um Sasuke com cara de arrependido e uma Hinata bem aborrecida.

-O que aconteceu ?-Apesar dos vidros no chão já dizerem muito,Hinata falou:

-Foi ele que quebrou o vaso que era do meu pai. Era o meu vaso favorito.

-Eu já pedi desculpas.

-Desculpas não vão fazer meu vaso se colar e voltar a ser como era antes. Vou buscar uma vassoura. -Hinata podia ser doce e tímida quando criança e adolescente, ainda hoje é na verdade,mas,hoje em dia, quando se trata de seus pertences,sua família e sua casa,ela deixava a educação e timidez de lado para brigar com quem quer que fosse.

-Acho que não tem nada que você possa fazer.

-Não tem jeito mesmo né ?

-Não.

-Por que esta aqui ?Pensei que estivesse com raiva de mim.

-Eu pensei melhor e vou deixar você voltar,mas a gente vai conversar antes.

-Tudo bem você tem toda razão. Eu também sinto muito pelo acontecimento de hoje mais cedo, você estava certa, a casa é sua e eu te devo respeito.-Disse isso olhando para o chão.

-Desculpas olhando nos meus olhos já bastava.

-Não vou mais fazer isso.

-Orgulhoso.

-É o sangue Uchiha.

-Tem certeza que é só isso Sasuke ?

-Por que não seria ?

-Sei lá é que este é apenas um motivo besta pra ser orgulhoso desse jeito.

-Mas eu ...

-Sakura você já resolveu ?Vai deixar Sasuke ir para sua casa de novo?-Disse Hinata varrendo os cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão.

falar nisso já estamos Hinata.

-Adeus.E obrigada Sakura.

-Não foi nada.

* * *

Sakura chegou em casa e pediu para Sasuke ir para a dois se sentaram frente a frente e Sakura começou:

-Eu vou deixar você morar aqui de novo mas com alguma condições.

-Claro.

-Em primeiro:você vai ter que me ajudar.

-Tipo ?

-Cozinhar,lavar os pratos,varrer,só o básico.

-Mas eu não sei fazer nada disso.

-Eu vou te ensinar.

-É só isso ?

-Nã ê vai ter que aceitar minhas decisões dentro dessa casa,você vai poder opinar,mas a decisão final é minha.-Ele não disse nada,isso seria talvez o mais difícil dele aceitar.-Por enquanto é só algumas outras regras,surgirão daqui a um ,que tal você aprender alguma coisa agora,assim você faz o jantar hoje.

-Pode ser.

* * *

-Você não presta pra cozinhar. -Disse Sakura.

-Eu não tenho culpa se tropecei e derramei a massa dos bolinhos.

-Era só ter olhado por onde andava né?-Disse Sakura limpando o chão,parece que Sasuke voltou muito desastrado,antigamente ele era sério,não costumava errar e nem deixava as coisas caírem.

-Eu limpo.-Disse arrancando o pano das mãos e passando no chão._Pelo menos isso ele sabe fazer direito_.Pensou o chão estava limpo ele se levantou e entregou o pano para Sakura.-Está vendo não sou inútil,eu sei lutar mas essas coisas eu não sei fazer direito.

-Eu nunca disse que você era inútil.

-Mas disse que eu não prestava pra cozinhar.

-Você...é você não leva jeito pra cozinhar,não sabia que era desastrado,mas eu sei o que é isso.-Sasuke ficou olhando para ela,enquanto ela fazia uma pausa suspensa-Brutalidade.

-O quê ?

-É,você é uma pessoa preparada para lutar,não para ter cuidado nas coisas.

-Faz sentido .

-Mas você precisa aprender a fazer alguma coisa porque quando eu não estiver aqui você vai morrer de fome ?

-Não tem nada que seja pronto,que precise apenas esquentar ?

-Macarrão instantâneo.É só colocar no fogo por mais ou menos três minutos e vai estar isso você faria no almoço e em algumas noites,então eu acho que isso está resolvido .

-Só no almoço e em algumas noites ?

-É,café eu faço mas você vai ter que acordar cedo e a jantar,dos sete dias da semana, quatro eu tenho que ficar de plantã outras três noites a vice-diretora fica.

-Quem é a vice-diretora ?

-Shizune,na verdade não tem vice-diretora oficial,eu que a chamo ,para minha sorte,quando virei diretora ela disse que me ajudaria e ficaria três noites e quando eu precisasse de uns tempos pra cá,eu ficava trabalhando de cinco a seis nem ligava,não saia com as meninas,afinal cada uma foi viver sua vida,e saia pouquíssimas vezes com homens.

-Saiu com muitos homens em todos esses anos ?

-Nã que não queria um relacionamento mais duradouro,então procurava não me mostrar í com um cara uma vez,que era legal pra conversar por pouco tempo,mais depois de quinze minutos não tinha mais tive o azar de ter um imã pra esse tipo de homem.

-Não trabalha mais de cinco a seis noites por dia ?

-Não vou poder mais por sua eu deixar você aqui em casa sozinho,você botava fogo em tudo tentando com Shizune amanhã.

-Não precisa.

-Ah precisa sim.Não vou deixar minha casa um caos.

-Mas eu ia ter mais cuidado com a casa e o você acha que não ?

-Acho que nã deixar que eu preparo o jantar,vou fazer os bolinhos que você ia tentar fazer.

-Você quer é me humilhar,isso sim.

-Não,afinal eu sou uma santa né ?

-Claro que é.Disse em tom bem irônico.

-Se quiser pode assistir televisão por enquanto.

Sasuke foi para a sala meia hora depois ele se sentiu que um vulto passou pela janela,que estava com cortinas,e dois segundo depois ouviu a campainha se levantou rápido e subiu para seu parou de cozinhar e foi ate a abriu,viu Ino segurando um buquê de pensou em Gaara.E viu que estava certa :

-Gaara!

-Não precisa gritar Ino,algum motivo especial pelas flores?

-Ele me pediu em casamento!-**_Pov Sakura: _**Pois é,esqueci de mencionar que Ino e Gaara estão namorando e agora vão se diria!Agora sou a única sem alguém das esta casada com Naruto,Tenten com Neji,Temari está num ''relacionamento sério'' com Shikamaru(ultimamente Temari dorme mais do que Shikamaru,sintomas de uma futura gravidez,talvez ,mais quem sabe?Nada garante né ?)mas acho que já já eles vão se casar também.E eu estou sem ninguém,pois é sempre tive problemas com homens,esse negocio do Sasuke ter marcado meu coração é sério ,Ino voltou a falar e falar e eu imaginando que eu estava sozinha até que uma coisa me chamou a atenção:

-...Sasuke ainda ta no seu coração,né ?

-O quê ?Não Ino...Eu só não achei um cara que eu esteja disposta a namora e talvez me casar,porque,vamos combinar eu não quero me casar velha e eu vou ficar velha,eu to ficando velha.-Eu disse um pouco desesperada.

-Mas o único cara que você está disposta a namorar e talvez casar é o Sasuke e de mim você não esconde isso.

-O Sasuke jamais voltaria,e por mais que desse um jeito de voltar sem morrer aqui,ele não ia querer nada comigo.-Falei baixinho,Sasuke podia estar nos espionando.

-Como?Peraí! Então você admite que ainda quer alguma coisa com ele ?

-NÃO!Não.-Gritei para depois abaixar meu tom de costuma falar alto e se ele tiver ouvido o que ela disse antes e perceber meu desespero...uii,não quero nem pensar no deboche.-Olha Ino,por mais que ele voltasse e quisesse alguma coisa comigo eu não ia querer alguma coisa com ele.-Disse um pouco mais alto que o tom necessário.

-Sabe que até dá pra acreditar em você,levando em conta que eu vi um homem aqui dentro.-Eu quase cai do sofá.Ela viu o Sasuke,mesmo com a cortina,tenho que comprar cortinas mais eu tenho que pensar numa desculpa pra agora.

-Ino,você anda vendo coisas,não tinha ninguém aqui.-Eu disse bem tranquila,mas estava tremendo por dentro,e achei que ela não fosse acreditar,já que Ino me conhece muito bem.

-Ah claro,estou vendo assombrações de homens na sua casa.-Ela disse tentando imitar um fantasma com os braço na minha direção.

-É vai ver é porque anda passando tempo demais com o Gaara e fica imaginando ele nos lugares.

-Mas o porte físico dele era diferente.

-Você deveria visitar um templo, isso um psiquiatra se acho a segunda opção bem melhor, ê lida mais com a cabeça do que com a alma.

-E você devia ver aquelas mulheres que dizem que traz a pessoa certa em alguns ê ta precisando,hein?Já vou,preciso pensar no meu casamento.-Levantou-se do sofá,saltitante e feliz da vida.

-Acho que ainda ta muito cedo,você devia é pensar no seu ''marido''.-Fiz as aspas com as mãos.

-Ah,mas nem se preocupe que nele eu vou pensar mais depois do casamento.-Disse já fechando a porta,com uma cara muito maliciosa.

* * *

_E ai?Gostaram?Mereço reviews?Cara,to viciada em todo escritor gosta ter cometários bons do seu trabalho né ?Eu to atrasada eu sei mas vou tentar fazer o máximo para os próximos capítulos saírem logo e também porque eu to com a ideia de outra fic na cabeça que também é de outra história,totalmente fora da realidade de vou tentar encurtar essa fic,ate porque eu to pensando em fazer outra fic como continuação dessa,só que vai passar muito tempo a frente do da fic de agora e Tomoyo é quem ira ela sera a personagem principal em vez da tem uma paixonite por seu melhor amigo,mas ela já tem um namorado e por causa dele ela nega seus sentimentos a seu amigo.__Mas por enquanto é só uma ideia,pode ser que mude ou não,mas vou tentar continuar com esse tema o que acham da minha ideia e mandem reviews por favor,to necessitando também continuo com o probleminha de que algumas palavras saem sem letras,silabas e as vezes as próprias palavras faltam,poderiam me ajudar com isso?Ah,também quero saber se gostaram do pov da Sakura,se sim pode ser que a partir de agora ela narre a história,só que o próximo capítulo vai ter um pov ._


	6. Os seus reais motivos

5:00 horas da manhã.  
-SASUKE!VEM LOGO,O CAFÉ TA PRONTO!-Ela escuta um menos foi o que certeza ele não tinha começa a colocar a comida na mesa,colocou o café,os pães,o cereal,o suco e alguns queijos para acompanhar os pães.  
-Como você vive desse jeito ?  
-Já me acostumei .  
-Eu acho que nunca vou conseguir me acostumar com isso.  
-Ah,mas vai precisar se quiser viver aqui .  
Tomaram café em silê ainda tentou puxar assunto,mas Sasuke não estava respondendo coisa com coisa:  
-Sasuke quanto tempo você acha que vai conseguir comer macarrão instantâneo?  
-Não, nunca consegui ter um comilão momentâneo como parceiro.  
Dava pra perceber que Sasuke com sono não bate bem da cabeça,o que é estranho para um ninja que precisa estar sempre alerta e passar algumas noites sem dormir.  
-Tá...Quer um conselho?Volta a dormir quando terminar de comer,ok ?-Pensamento de Sakura on:vai que se ele fica acordado,fica o dia todo delirando,sai na rua e é preso ou se mata?Pensamento de Sakura off.  
-Certo.  
Terminaram de comer,Sakura disse pra Sasuke lavar os pratos com muito cuidado e tentar não abrir as cortinas da sala,e que se alguém batesse na porta ele não abrisse e se ligarem não das advertências ela foi embora e Sasuke voltou pra cama.

* * *

Dimm Domm  
Sasuke ignorou,como Sakura pediu,ate ouvir uma voz bem familiar:  
-É o Naruto .  
A porta se abriu dando a impressão que tinha sido aberta sozinha, mas Sasuke apenas tinha puxado ela se escondendo atrás.  
-Sakura?  
A porta se fechou e Sasuke saiu das sombras, como um fantasma.  
-Oi Sasuke. -Disse Naruto com a animação que só pertence a ele.  
-Oi Naruto. -Sue tom era sério, mas com uma pontinha de felicidade.  
-A Sakura já foi né ?  
-Já sim,Por que ?-Disse,arqueando a sobrancelha.  
-Por que assim nós podemos conversar melhor.-Disse Naruto,o sorriso desaparecendo do rosto aos poucos.  
Caminharam até o sofá,os dois aparentavam estar tensos.  
-Eu preciso saber os reais motivos da sua volta.  
-Já disse que foi por causa do meu irmão.  
-Pode até ser verdade,mas não é só isso.  
-É sim.  
-Não é não Sasuke,você não é o tipo de pessoa que se arrepende depois de errar.-Gritou Naruto.-Sasuke deu um tapa em seu rosto.  
-Componha-se,e ai conversamos.-Naruto passou a mão onde Sasuke o bateu,e fez um sim com a cabeça para que Sasuke começasse a falar.  
-Bem,meu irmão tinha um desejo enorme de ver as pessoas da vila seguras,e como eu disse,eu sinto que devo algo a ele e se esse era seu desejo eu o cumpriria,sendo que eu protegeria a vila por ele,entende?-Ele afirmou com a cabeça,e aí Sasuke continuou:E eu suspeito que a vila possa ser invadida em breve.  
-Como ?  
-Eu ouvi algumas conversas antes de voltar pra vila.Não sei se esses rumores são verdadeiros,mas um integrante da akatsuki disse que está tudo arranjado para a vila ser tirada do mapa.  
-Quem seria essa pessoa?  
-Tobi.  
- Entendo,mas o que eu faria?Não posso dizer que um passarinho me contou isso,mas eu tenho que reportar a Hokage sobre uma possível invasão.  
-Como eu disse,eu não tenho certeza de que vá acontecer,isso foi uns dois dias antes de eu voltar.  
-Ta,mas e como ficou seu time,Hebi ou era Taka,eu não lembro mais.  
-Eles ficaram bem,eu os deixei,eu preferi ficar sem dizer adeus a eles.  
-Eles não sabem que você está aqui?E se te procurarem?  
-Tenho certeza que não,talvez nem estejam mais juntos.-Os dois ficaram em silêncio,até que Naruto disse:  
-Olha Sasuke,eu acho que você ficou mas humilde sabe?-E deu um sorriso meigo,mas ao mesmo tempo divertido.-Eu vou voltar pra casa prometi a Hinata que ia passear com o Minato no parque.  
-Naruto...  
-O quê?  
-Obrigado.  
-Não sei pelo quê.Bem mas agora eu tenho que ir é mais.  
-Até.-Disse quando Naruto passou pela porta,fechando-a.

* * *

Gente,eu não sei se vocês vão me perdoar pela demora,mas eu juro que até pensei em abandonar essa fanfic,eu comecei a escrever outra fic e acabei me empolgando com ela e essa caiu no esquecimento,eu fiquei com um bloqueio com essa fic,sinceramente me desculpem.E por favor não deixem de comentar.


	7. Táxi a espera

Alguns dias se passaram desde da conversa de Naruto e dormiria em casa hoje e portanto,faria um jantar decente,mas como ainda era cedo,ela não tinha estava no quarto dele,folheando um livro que tinha pegado escondido do quarto de Sakura,pelo fato de ter visto dentro do livro o número de telefone de ,escrito o número do algué ,procurou e lá com o número na parte superior do pedacinho da folha e na parte inferior estava o nome. Ryouji. Era esse o nome.Esse é o mesmo nome que eu vi na porta da geladeira dela naquele dia.O que esse cara quer com ela?pensou Sasuke.

Pov Sasuke

Esse tal de Ryouji,eu preciso conhecer preciso saber quem ele é.Mas não posso falar nada a ...Posso falar com o sou um gê ligar pra ,não sou tão gênio não lembro o numero do telefone ,que não tenho nada pra fazer,e não posso mexer nas coisas da Sakura,por que ela pode chegar a qualquer não marquei a hora dela chegar,até porque,as vezes ela chega e eu já estou dormindo,porque eu preciso acordar cedo com não sei como ela consegue.

Pov Geral

-Sasuke já cheguei.

-Oi Sakura.

-Você já comeu?-Disse colocando uma bolsa grande e branca no sofá.

-Não,tava esperando você.

-Mas é tarde,você...Deixa pra lá. Lembra dos bolinhos que eu tentei te ensinar naquele dia?

-Lembro que foi o maior desastre.-Disse virando a cara.

-Quem sabe hoje não seja?Você pode tentar de novo.

-É,quem sabe.

-Ótimo,então eu vou tomar banho,tá?

-Tudo bem,mas antes me da o número do Naruto?Ou melhor,da casa dele.

-Pra quê que você quer o telefone dele?

-Eu só quero conversar um pouco.

-Tá,espera.-Foi até um criado-mudo na sala,abriu uma gaveta e pegou uma agenda.-Ta aí,você procura porque se eu não for agora,eu não tenho mais coragem de ir tomar banho.

-Ta,vai lá.-Quando ele ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado,correu para o telefone e discou o número.

_-Naruto?_

_-Oi Sasuke,aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_-Não eu só queria saber se você conhece um médico do hospital da Sakura.O nome dele é_ _Ryouji._

_-Ah conheço sim,é parceiro da Sakura quando saímos para a ¨noite dos casais¨,eu o conheci porque a Sakura ia sozinha quando a gente ia pra algum bar ou algo assim,então ela passou a convida-lo para ir com a gente pra ter com quem conversar enquanto nós...você sabe..._

_-É eu imagino,mas esse cara...ele parece ter que tipo de interesse na Sakura?_

_-Nenhum que seja mal,eu acho,acho que são só amigos,por que?_

_-Por nada não._

_-Ta com ciúmes Sasuke?Conta,o que foi?_

_-É que eu encontrei na geladeira e num livro dela o número desse cara._

_-Andou fuçando as coisas dela?_

_-Não eu vi Naruto.Não mexi em nada._

_-Sei,vê só,ele é um cara do bem,educado,respeita ela,gente fina,não sei porque os dois ainda não ficam juntos.-Silêncio.-Sasuke?Está aí?_

_-Sim estou,err... Obrigado Naruto e xau.-Disse desligando o telefone e deixando o loiro sem entender nada._

-Acho que tem gente com ciúmes.-Disse Naruto,desligando o telefone e se sentando no sofá.

-Eu disse que ele estava com ciúmes naquele dia.-Retrucou Hinata que dava comida para Minato,que estava todo sujo.

* * *

Sasuke estava pensando,pensando no tal médico que saia com Sakura nos encontros de casais de Naruto.Não sabe quanto tempo ficou assim,e só acordou quando Sakura falou:

-Sasuke?Como é que eu estou?-Sakura estava com um vestido azul marinho,tomara que caia,colado no corpo até um pouco acima da cintura,que fez com que pudesse se ver as poucas curvas que possuía,um pouco mais abaixo disso o vestindo ia folgando,e ficava soltinho nas pernas. Ela estava com uma sandália alta prata,e com uma correntinha prata também,que era um coração.O cabelo,que estava nos ombros atualmente,estava preso em um coque baixo,e tinha um pequena mecha de cabelo solta toda cacheadinha.

-Você...Você...

-Eu?

-Tá...linda...-A segunda palavra saiu quase que inaudível para Sakura,mas ela entendeu.

-Obrigada,entã ê já fez os bolinhos?-Ele continuou a olhar pra ela,mas fez que ''não'' com a cabeça.-Por que não?Olha você vai ter que fazer,eu vou sair pra jantar fora e não vou poder fazer o jantar pra você.

-Pra onde vai?-Sasuke falou saindo de seu ''transe''.

-Jantar,não ouviu?

-Onde?

-Em um restaurante,do outro lado da vila.

-Sozinha?

-Acompanhada.

-De quem?

-Ryouji.

-Aquele médico?

-É sim.É melhor você não me esperar,provavelmente vou chegar tarde.

-Por que?

-Porque sim, deixar você fazer os bolinhos,tá?Faz,porque se não você morre de fome.-E fez menção de uma risada,mas ela não chegou a sair.-O táxi já deve estar chegando,vou pegar minha bolsa.

-Você gosta mesmo dele,não é ?

-Desculpe Sasuke,mas esse assunto não te diz respeito.-Ela disse,subindo para o quarto.

-Bem...De fato não,mas você bem que podia responder né ?

-Gosto muito dele,ele é meu melhor de Naruto ter se casado,nos afastamos,ai eu me aproximei dele.

-Ah legal.-Disse Sasuke sem animação.

-Aí ele me convidou pra jantar.-Sakura fez cara de apaixonada enquanto descia a escada com sua bolsinha na mão.

-E você está animada.

-É,muito.-Disse sentando no sofá.

-Sakura?

-Oi?

-Você já teve um caso com esse médico?

-Hein?

-Você já tev...

-Eu entendi a pergunta Sasuke,e a resposta é não,nós sempre fomos amigos,e pretendemos continuar assim.

-Certo.

O silêncio se instalou no cômodo da casa,enquanto Sakura mexia em sua bolsa,Sasuke olhava para ela,relembrando o dia em que fora embora:

_-Sakura...Obrigado por tudo._

Estava lembrando que ela se humilhou por ele.

_-Obrigado por tudo._

Estava lembrando que ele tinha a escolha de ser feliz lá,ao lado dela.

_-Sakura..._

Estava lembrando que seria muito mais feliz se tivesse ficado,ele poderia ter evitado muita coisa,inclusive quase atacar a vila que seu tanto lembrando que desde daquela idade,nutria um sentimento por Sakura,não sabia se era ódio ou amor,amizade ou agora,olhando não mais uma menininha chorona e sim uma mulher extraordinária,percebia que o que sentia por Sakura era amor,sim,Sasuke Uchiha estava amando alguém.E esse alguém era sua antiga companheira do time 7.E,quando percebeu isso,sabia que não podia mais deixa-la fugir,não poderia mais deixa-la escapar de suas mãos.Não podia errar mais.E assim,com esses pensamentos,decidiu que não deixaria Sakura se encontrar com o tal médico.

-Sakura,o que você diria se eu me apaixonasse?

-Diria,que ou você ta doente,ou ela é realmente muito importante pra você,e diria também que é normal,até pra você.

-E por quem você acha que é ?

-Não faço ideia.-Quando parou de falar ouviu uma buzina do lado de fora.-Preciso ir,você vai ficar bem?

-É você.

-O quê?

-Eu estou apaixonado por você.-Disse olhando para ficou olhando pra ele espantada,enquanto se ouvia uma buzina,que parecia cada vez mais impaciente,lá fora.

-Sasuke...eu não sei nem o que dizer...

-Então não diga nada,apenas não vá nesse jantar.

-Eu não posso deixar ele esperando.

-Pode sim,liga pra ele e diz que não vai poder ir.

-Eu...Tenho que ir,não posso fic...-E foi interrompida por um beijo de Sasuke.

* * *

_Eu não queria que fosse assim,mas eu precisava correr com essa fic,eu queria que o Sasuke fosse se apaixonando ao pouquinhos e não que percebesse que já a amava,bem,isso vai ter que ficar pra outra fic,infelizmente,me perdoem por qualquer coisa se não gostaram e comentem,gosto muito quando vocês dão a sua opinião._


	8. Conclusões e conversas com o abajur

A buzina parecia cada vez mais alta,enquanto Sasuke beijava Sakura mais já tinha pegado a bolsa dela,e jogado longe,estava procurando abaixar seu vestido,mas nesse momento,Sakura voltou a si e o parou antes daquilo ir longe demais.

-Sasuke,o que você ta fazendo?

-Acho que eu não preciso responder.-E por sua vez ficou olhando pra ele com expressão de raiva.

-Olha aqui Sasuke Uchiha eu só não te denuncio agora porque...Eu nem sei porque.-Apanhou sua bolsa e foi em direção ao espelho.-Eu não posso deixar meu amigo na mão.-Se olhou rapidamente no espelho e ajeitou seu cabelo e seu vestido com as mãos.-Adeus.-E deixou pra trás um Sasuke com o sorriso murchando.

-Me desculpe senhor,eu tive uns imprevistos de ultima hora.-Disse enquanto fechava a porta do táxi.

-Pensei que não fosse mais vir senhorita.Já estava indo embora.

-Obrigada por esperar.

-Então,onde lhe deixo?

-No restaurante Mangetsu(Lua cheia).Conhece?

-Oh sim,já levei muitas pessoas lá,mas nunca entrei,mas pelo que dizem,é muito ê vai sozinha?

-Com um amigo.-Já começando a achar aquele senhor muito curioso.

-Que pode virar mais que um amigo esta noite,não é ?

-Nós vamos tratar de negócios.-Mentiu ela.

-Ah,agora perdeu a graça.-Mas Sakura achou graça.A expressão do senhorzinho estava muito engraçada.E eles ficaram em silêncio,e assim permaneceram durante o resto do trajeto.

* * *

-Ela...Me odeia.-Concluiu Sasuke.-Eu pensei que ela me amava sabe?-Disse olhando para um abajur .-Agora eu a amo e ela me á que é uma vingança por eu ter ignorado ela no passado?Ou será que eu estou destinado a sofrer pelo resto da vida?Ta vendo o que ela fez comigo?Eu estou conversando com um abajur.-Disse batendo as mãos no sofá e se levantando.

* * *

-Chegamos.

está.E mais uma vez,desculpe pela demora .-Disse lhe entregando o dinheiro.

-Não foi nada.-Disse ele contando o saiu em alta velocidade.

-Eu nunca mais ligo pra esse doido curioso.-Murmurou.

Sakura ficou em frente do restaurante,o tinha as paredes vermelhas,e a porta era de vidro parte de cima,ficava o nome,que era um preto metalizado,puxado pro até simples por fora,mas era praticamente um palácio por dentro!O lugar era paredes,eram cobertas por um papel de parede clarinho no fundo,e com várias flores vermelhas e douradas.O chão era de madeira,as mesas eram de vidro preto também.O ambiente tinha uma fraca iluminação de lâmpadas,e tinha muitas velas,o que fazia o lugar com uma iluminação natural,bonita e româ ficou meio perdida,e não achou Ryouji da primeira vez que olho todo o então,procurar por foi detida quando foi chegando perto das mesas.

-Senhora,me desculpe não ter ido ao seu encontro antes,mas eu preciso lhe avisar,aqui é somente para quem é convidado,ou para quem fez reserva.

-Eu vim jantar com um amigo e não estou achando ele.

-Quem é seu amigo?-Perguntou desconfiado.

-O nome dele é Ryouji.

-Sobrenome?

-Desculpe,mas eu não sei.

-Temos mais de um Ryouji aqui,será que você poderia me informar o...

-Ela está comigo.

-Senhor Ito?

-Vamos Sakura.-Deixando aquele homem para trás.

-Quem era ele?-Ela disse,se sentando na cadeira que Ryouji fez questão de puxar.

-O gerente do restaurante.

-Ah,ok.

-Ele te tratou mal?Por que se ele fez isso,eu vou reclamar pro dono que...

-Não,ele não Fez nada,apenas perguntou seu sobrenome e tal.

-Ah bom.-E ficaram em silêncio,até que ele falou:

-Você está linda Sakura.

-Ãã, obrigada.-Disse,abaixando a cabeça e rindo.

-Não precisa ficar com vergonha.-E segurou seu queixo,com a intenção de levantar seu rosto.-Eu só disse a verdade.-Como resposta ela só sorriu.E ficaram num contato visual,até chegar um garçom.

-Senhor Ito,vai querer pedir agora,já que sua acompanhante chegou?

-Ah sim,o que você quer Sakura?

-O que você pedir está bom pra mim.

-Então tudo bem.-Enquanto ele escolhia o que comer,ela ficou pensando no beijo de Sasuke,e que teria que encara-lo quando chegasse em casa,e que correspondeu ao beijo dele,e que não queria magoar Ryouji,e que ainda continuava apaixonada por Sasuke.

-Sakura?

-Ã?Sim?-Disse distraída.

-Parece um pouco distraída,quer conversar?

-Bem,é que eu tava pensando em umas coisas do hospital sabe?-Disse rindo um pouco e coçando a cabeça,coisa típica de Naruto.

-Sei...-Rindo,ele disse meio desconfiado.-Sakura?

-O quê?

-Ã...A comida chegou.

-Nossa,que rápido.

-Aqui tem mais de um chefe e vários ajudantes qualificados,por isso eu escolhi esse lugar.-Começaram a se servir.

-A comida é ótima,bem melhor do a que eu faço.

-Tenho certeza que não.

-O que quis dizer com isso?

-Apenas o que eu disse.

Terminaram de come depois de um tempo,e ficaram conversando sobre o hospital enquanto a conta não chegava.

-Está ligando pra quem?

-Pra algum táxi que seja mais normal do que o que eu vim.

-Eu te levo,não se preocupe.

-Não precisa,minha casa é para um lado,a sua pro outro...

-Não é nada de demais,já disse.

-Tudo bem,então.-Foram o caminho todo em silêncio,e quando chegaram,ele segurou o pulso de Sakura.

-O que foi?-Fazendo uma expressão inocente.

-Sakura,há algum tempo eu quero te dizer isso...Eu estou gostando de você mais que o normal,e se depender de você nós podemos ser mais que amigos.-Disse segurando,agora,sua mão.

-Ryouji...-Pensamento de Sakura:será que não é constrangimento suficiente eu ter que passar por isso só uma vez?-Ryouji escute,eu gosto muito de você,mas não passa mais de amizade,e além de tudo...Eu já estou interessada em uma pessoa.

-Tudo bem,eu não posso te forçar a fazer o que você não ?

-O quê?-Ela já tinha saído do foi para o banco do passageiro e roubou um beijo de Sakura.

-Só isso.-E voltou para o outro banco,e começou a dirigir ainda estava de olhos arregalados,quando voltou a si,e entrou em casa,sem lembrar de Sasuke.

* * *

Eu achi que esse ficou legal,mas a verdadeira opinião é de vocês. Comentem se gostaram ou não.


	9. Amor ao quadrado

Sakura abriu a porta e se deparou com Sasuke sentado no sofá assistindo televisão.

-Oi.

-Oi.

E os dois ficaram se fitando,até que Sakura quebra a troca de olhares olhando para o lado e diz:

-Eu vou subir e me preparar pra ê vai ficar ai?

-Vou.

-Então tá.-Ela levantou um pouco o vestido e subiu as desligou a televisão assim que ela fechou a porta do quarto.

-Então...é assim que é se apaixonar.-Suspirou e foi para o seu quarto.

* * *

Sakura tirou os sapatos e os deixou na porta do deixou a bolsa em cima de uma poltrona e soltou os uma toalha de rosto limpa e foi para o a porta e começou a se estava só com as peças intimas,prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo mal feito e pegou um algodãozinho com um creme. Colocou um pouco do creme no algodão e começou a passar no sua maquiagem estava totalmente tirada,ela lavou o rosto com água,guardou o creme e soltou os a toalha no rosto e pegou o um roupão azul claro de seda e foi para o quarto.

Guardou o vestido e pegou um pijama,que era um short branco cheio de bolinhas pretas,com a blusa o pijama em cima da cama e pegou uma çou a pentear seus cabelos enquanto se sentava numa cadeira que ficava na frente de sua çou a olhar algumas fichas do hospital e quando terminou de pentear os cabelos ,começou a folhear as fichas.Não tinha nada de levantou,arrumou as fichas,colocou a cadeira no lugar e se deitou na çou a pensar no jantar.Não gostava de Ryouji desse gostava ainda de uma certa pessoa,mas negava a ela gostado de seu beijo,tanto que retribuiu com a mesma era,é,e sempre será sua paixã ele.E dessa vez ela tinha uma chance de sair vitoriosa no amor.A vida tinha lhe dado essa chance de conseguir o Uchiha tão cobiçado.E jurou a si mesma,que não deixaria essa chance passar,que já que ele também gostava dela,porque não viver esse amor?Foi dormir sem trocar de roupa,pensando em como dizer isso tudo a ele.

* * *

Sasuke acordou tentar fazer o café pra não sabia onde estava o livro de receitas que perguntar a ela.Ótimo,pensou ele,acabou a a escada devagar,e bateu no quarto de não disse nada,então ele deduziu que ela ainda estava a porta devagar e quando viu a cena,ficou de boca estava só com as peças intimas e com o roupão toda esparramada na cama.

-Sak...Saku...Sakura...-Sakura,por incrível que pareça,foi acordando percebeu que estava só com aquelas vestes e que Sasuke estava a olhando,gritou.E Sasuke saiu correndo.

* * *

Sakura estava sentada na frente de Sasuke,eles estavam tomando café.Era cedo dos dois tinham comentado sobre o já estava pronta para o trabalho,e assim que terminou o café,foi escovar os estava juntando a louça. Assim que desceu,sentou no sofá.Sasuke estranhou e disse:

-Você não vai para o trabalho agora?

-Na verdade,eu quero conversar com você antes.E eu ainda tenho algum tempo.

-Tudo bem.-Ele foi em direção a sofá e sentou ao lado dela,mas procurou manter uma certa distância.

-Sasuke,eu pensei bastante no que você disse,e...Talvez você me ache uma completa idiota por isso,mas...A verdade é que eu nunca deixei de te amar,eu já estive com outros homens,mas não sentia o amor que eu sentia por você,e o que eu quero dizer é que eu correspondo ao seu amor.-Disse séria,olhando nos olhos pegou seu queixo e foi chegando perto,Sakura foi fechando os olhos lentamente,mas Sasuke apenas a beijou na bochecha .

-Esperava algo mais?-Disse ele soltando o rosto dela.

-O que você acha?

-Desculpe Sakura,mas eu não posso vacilar com você de novo.

-Ahh,então se você me beijasse,você ia vacilar?

-Eu apenas quero ir devagar,posso me apressar e você não gostar.

-Mas e se eu quiser me apressar?-Ele arqueou a sobrancelha ,e ela o puxou pela camisa e o um beijo selvagem,ambos estavam cheios de desejo,suas línguas pareciam que estavam dançando uma valsa criada especialmente para elas,e eles procuravam aproveitar o máximo que pudessem.

Se separam por falta de ar,Sakura tinha um sorriso discreto no rosto,e Sasuke procurava olhar pra tudo menos para olhou pra ele sorrindo,ele por sua vez olhava para as paredes e coisas,e procurava não esbarrar seu olhar com o dela.

-Ora ,mas o que é isso?Sasuke Uchiha com vergonha?-E começou a continuava a olhar as outras coisas.-Ah meu Kami,olha a que ir pro hospital,já estou atrasada.-E saiu correndo e fechou a logo a abriu de novo e disse:-Sasuke não precisa ficar com vergonha,você está em casa.-E saiu rindo.

* * *

Sakura chegou bem tarde,como de costume,nos dias em que ela não tem plantõ ela já tinha passado os outros quatros dias de planta,ficaria esse,e mais uma dia dormindo em casa(Nota:leiam o capitulo 5 se não entenderam muito bem essa parte.).Não viu deve estar em seu quarto,pensou subiu pro quarto,e quando chegou,ficou uma rosa branca em sua cama,linda e solitá um cartãozinho do lado da rosa,que tinha escrito,¨Para Sakura¨,mas era com uma letra fina e letra que eu conheço,ela lembrar a quem aquela letra pertencia,até que veio como um estalo em sua .Mas porque ela o ajudaria?Ela se quem tenha ajudado ele tenha sido o Naruto,e o Naruto pediu pra Hinata fazer um vasinho,encheu ele de água no banheiro,e colocou a rosa lá.Ficou em duvida de onde colocaria a flor,e resolveu colocar em sua escrivaninha,pois assim,ela poderia ver a flor todo dia,e lembrar de trocar a á uma roupa para dormir,e foi tomar banho.

Quando terminou o banho,desceu para a cozinha,e lá tinha um outro cartãzinho,dizendo:Por favor,venha até o meu quarto.E assim ela o as escadas e chegou na frente do quarto de .Ninguém ão ela abriu,sua primeira visão foi de uma olhou em volta,percebeu que Sasuke estava sentado em uma cadeira olhando para luzes do quarto estavam apagadas.O quarto só era iluminado por velas,lembrava o restaurante centro do quarto estava mesa,com uma toalha rosinha clara,e com dois pratos,os talheres e duas taç sorriu e foi sentar com ele.

-Como é que você fez tudo isso?

-E isso importa?

-Acho que não.

-Então,eu fiz aqueles bolinhos para o jantar,desculpe,era a única coisa que eu sabia fazer.

-Eles queimaram?

-Não.

-Alguma coisa pegou fogo?

-Não.

-Então está ótimo.-Sakura pegou dois bolinhos e colocou no seu prato.

-Sakura,antes de começarmos a comer,eu quero te falar uma coisa.

-Pode falar.

-Você quer namorar comigo?

* * *

**_Então?Comentários?Eu espero que tenham gostado,e espero que eu não tenha apressado as coisas á que a Sakura vai aceitar?Vocês acham que ela devia aceitar agora ou não?Deem suas opiniõ ._**


	10. E então?

Alguns dias se passaram desde da conversa de Naruto e dormiria em casa hoje e portanto,faria um jantar decente,mas como ainda era cedo,ela não tinha estava no quarto dele,folheando um livro que tinha pegado escondido do quarto de Sakura,pelo fato de ter visto dentro do livro o número de telefone de ,escrito o número do algué ,procurou e lá com o número na parte superior do pedacinho da folha e na parte inferior estava o nome. Ryouji. Era esse o nome.Esse é o mesmo nome que eu vi na porta da geladeira dela naquele dia.O que esse cara quer com ela?pensou Sasuke.

Pov Sasuke

Esse tal de Ryouji,eu preciso conhecer preciso saber quem ele é.Mas não posso falar nada a ...Posso falar com o sou um gê ligar pra ,não sou tão gênio não lembro o numero do telefone ,que não tenho nada pra fazer,e não posso mexer nas coisas da Sakura,por que ela pode chegar a qualquer não marquei a hora dela chegar,até porque,as vezes ela chega e eu já estou dormindo,porque eu preciso acordar cedo com não sei como ela consegue.

Pov Geral

-Sasuke já cheguei.

-Oi Sakura.

-Você já comeu?-Disse colocando uma bolsa grande e branca no sofá.

-Não,tava esperando você.

-Mas é tarde,você...Deixa pra lá. Lembra dos bolinhos que eu tentei te ensinar naquele dia?

-Lembro que foi o maior desastre.-Disse virando a cara.

-Quem sabe hoje não seja?Você pode tentar de novo.

-É,quem sabe.

-Ótimo,então eu vou tomar banho,tá?

-Tudo bem,mas antes me da o número do Naruto?Ou melhor,da casa dele.

-Pra quê que você quer o telefone dele?

-Eu só quero conversar um pouco.

-Tá,espera.-Foi até um criado-mudo na sala,abriu uma gaveta e pegou uma agenda.-Ta aí,você procura porque se eu não for agora,eu não tenho mais coragem de ir tomar banho.

-Ta,vai lá.-Quando ele ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado,correu para o telefone e discou o número.

_-Naruto?_

_-Oi Sasuke,aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_-Não eu só queria saber se você conhece um médico do hospital da Sakura.O nome dele é_ _Ryouji._

_-Ah conheço sim,é parceiro da Sakura quando saímos para a ¨noite dos casais¨,eu o conheci porque a Sakura ia sozinha quando a gente ia pra algum bar ou algo assim,então ela passou a convida-lo para ir com a gente pra ter com quem conversar enquanto nós...você sabe..._

_-É eu imagino,mas esse cara...ele parece ter que tipo de interesse na Sakura?_

_-Nenhum que seja mal,eu acho,acho que são só amigos,por que?_

_-Por nada não._

_-Ta com ciúmes Sasuke?Conta,o que foi?_

_-É que eu encontrei na geladeira e num livro dela o número desse cara._

_-Andou fuçando as coisas dela?_

_-Não eu vi Naruto.Não mexi em nada._

_-Sei,vê só,ele é um cara do bem,educado,respeita ela,gente fina,não sei porque os dois ainda não ficam juntos.-Silêncio.-Sasuke?Está aí?_

_-Sim estou,err... Obrigado Naruto e xau.-Disse desligando o telefone e deixando o loiro sem entender nada._

-Acho que tem gente com ciúmes.-Disse Naruto,desligando o telefone e se sentando no sofá.

-Eu disse que ele estava com ciúmes naquele dia.-Retrucou Hinata que dava comida para Minato,que estava todo sujo.

* * *

Sasuke estava pensando,pensando no tal médico que saia com Sakura nos encontros de casais de Naruto.Não sabe quanto tempo ficou assim,e só acordou quando Sakura falou:

-Sasuke?Como é que eu estou?-Sakura estava com um vestido azul marinho,tomara que caia,colado no corpo até um pouco acima da cintura,que fez com que pudesse se ver as poucas curvas que possuía,um pouco mais abaixo disso o vestindo ia folgando,e ficava soltinho nas pernas. Ela estava com uma sandália alta prata,e com uma correntinha prata também,que era um coração.O cabelo,que estava nos ombros atualmente,estava preso em um coque baixo,e tinha um pequena mecha de cabelo solta toda cacheadinha.

-Você...Você...

-Eu?

-Tá...linda...-A segunda palavra saiu quase que inaudível para Sakura,mas ela entendeu.

-Obrigada,entã ê já fez os bolinhos?-Ele continuou a olhar pra ela,mas fez que ''não'' com a cabeça.-Por que não?Olha você vai ter que fazer,eu vou sair pra jantar fora e não vou poder fazer o jantar pra você.

-Pra onde vai?-Sasuke falou saindo de seu ''transe''.

-Jantar,não ouviu?

-Onde?

-Em um restaurante,do outro lado da vila.

-Sozinha?

-Acompanhada.

-De quem?

-Ryouji.

-Aquele médico?

-É sim.É melhor você não me esperar,provavelmente vou chegar tarde.

-Por que?

-Porque sim, deixar você fazer os bolinhos,tá?Faz,porque se não você morre de fome.-E fez menção de uma risada,mas ela não chegou a sair.-O táxi já deve estar chegando,vou pegar minha bolsa.

-Você gosta mesmo dele,não é ?

-Desculpe Sasuke,mas esse assunto não te diz respeito.-Ela disse,subindo para o quarto.

-Bem...De fato não,mas você bem que podia responder né ?

-Gosto muito dele,ele é meu melhor de Naruto ter se casado,nos afastamos,ai eu me aproximei dele.

-Ah legal.-Disse Sasuke sem animação.

-Aí ele me convidou pra jantar.-Sakura fez cara de apaixonada enquanto descia a escada com sua bolsinha na mão.

-E você está animada.

-É,muito.-Disse sentando no sofá.

-Sakura?

-Oi?

-Você já teve um caso com esse médico?

-Hein?

-Você já tev...

-Eu entendi a pergunta Sasuke,e a resposta é não,nós sempre fomos amigos,e pretendemos continuar assim.

-Certo.

O silêncio se instalou no cômodo da casa,enquanto Sakura mexia em sua bolsa,Sasuke olhava para ela,relembrando o dia em que fora embora:

_-Sakura...Obrigado por tudo._

Estava lembrando que ela se humilhou por ele.

_-Obrigado por tudo._

Estava lembrando que ele tinha a escolha de ser feliz lá,ao lado dela.

_-Sakura..._

Estava lembrando que seria muito mais feliz se tivesse ficado,ele poderia ter evitado muita coisa,inclusive quase atacar a vila que seu tanto lembrando que desde daquela idade,nutria um sentimento por Sakura,não sabia se era ódio ou amor,amizade ou agora,olhando não mais uma menininha chorona e sim uma mulher extraordinária,percebia que o que sentia por Sakura era amor,sim,Sasuke Uchiha estava amando alguém.E esse alguém era sua antiga companheira do time 7.E,quando percebeu isso,sabia que não podia mais deixa-la fugir,não poderia mais deixa-la escapar de suas mãos.Não podia errar mais.E assim,com esses pensamentos,decidiu que não deixaria Sakura se encontrar com o tal médico.

-Sakura,o que você diria se eu me apaixonasse?

-Diria,que ou você ta doente,ou ela é realmente muito importante pra você,e diria também que é normal,até pra você.

-E por quem você acha que é ?

-Não faço ideia.-Quando parou de falar ouviu uma buzina do lado de fora.-Preciso ir,você vai ficar bem?

-É você.

-O quê?

-Eu estou apaixonado por você.-Disse olhando para ficou olhando pra ele espantada,enquanto se ouvia uma buzina,que parecia cada vez mais impaciente,lá fora.

-Sasuke...eu não sei nem o que dizer...

-Então não diga nada,apenas não vá nesse jantar.

-Eu não posso deixar ele esperando.

-Pode sim,liga pra ele e diz que não vai poder ir.

-Eu...Tenho que ir,não posso fic...-E foi interrompida por um beijo de Sasuke.

* * *

_Eu não queria que fosse assim,mas eu precisava correr com essa fic,eu queria que o Sasuke fosse se apaixonando ao pouquinhos e não que percebesse que já a amava,bem,isso vai ter que ficar pra outra fic,infelizmente,me perdoem por qualquer coisa se não gostaram e comentem,gosto muito quando vocês dão a sua opinião._


	11. A surpresa maior

Dois meses já tinham se passado depois daquela noite,nesse tempo,Sakura e Sasuke,já estavam muito íntimos,sabiam praticamente tudo um do outro,e sempre que Sakura estava em casa,eles ficavam juntos,seja assistindo televisão abraçados,seja tendo seus momentos mais íntimos(desculpem a repetição),ou seja apenas estavam numa felicidade só,três meses de namoro,é,estava durando,e como Sasuke prometeu,estava fazendo Sakura muito vezes recebiam algumas visitas da família Uzumaki,e as vezes de algum amigo de Sakura,entre eles Ino,que foi levar o convite do casamento e mais uma vez disse para a amiga arrumar alguém:

-Sakura você não pode ficar sozinha para o resto da sua vida.

-Eu sei,mas eu ainda não achei alguém daqui da vila que fosse legal pra mim.-_Ah,mas se ela soubesse a verdade._Pensou ela.

Com essas lembranças ainda em sua mente,Sakura voltou a ver alguns papeis no hospital.

* * *

Sakura chegou em casa e largou a bolsa no chão,se deitou no sofá,tirou os sapatos e fechou os olhos,massageou as têmporas e devia não ter notado que ela chegou,pois não havia descido com uma dor de cabeça terrí tomar uma as coisas,e subiu.Não quis comer,já que estava com um leve mal estar.

Passou pelo quarto de Sasuke,e a porta estava melhor não bater,pois teria que dar satisfações,e conversar era tudo que não queria agora.

Passou direto e entrou no seu quarto rapidamente,fechou a porta e foi ao despiu e vestiu um roupão,e começou a encher a num banquinho,e amarrou os se levantou e abriu o armário a procura de um remédio para dor de cabeça,não achou,então foi procurar no o guarda-roupa,mas assim que puxou a porta,uma caixinha em que ela guardava alguns cartões,caiu.E fez bastante barulho,porque logo em seguida,Sasuke apareceu com uma kunai na mã ver Sakura abaixada pegando os cartões e olhando para ele,ele apenas murmurou um baixo _''Ah,é você.''_,e se sentou na se levantou com a caixinha na mão,e a guardou de volta e se sentou na cama junto com ele.

-Por que não foi me ver no quarto?

-Porque eu estou cansada,com dor de cabeça e com mal estar.

-E porque...-Mas Sakura interrompeu:

-Ta vendo?Eu não fui lá,porque você ia ficar falando um monte de coisa no meu ouvido,o que me faria ter mais dor de cabeça,e faria eu ficar mais estressada e cansada do que eu já estou.

-Ah desculpa,mas é que...

-Você se preocupa,mas eu preciso de silêncio,agora ta?-Disse enquanto empurrava Sasuke.

-Ta,precisa de alguma coisa?

-Silêncio.-E o expulsou de vez.

Tomou o comprimido,sem água mesmo,e foi tomar seu banho saiu,já estava praticamente dormindo em pé,vestiu-se e dormiu.

* * *

-Sakura...Sakura...Acorda,você ta atrasada.-Sasuke balançava Sakura,de um lado pro outro,na tentativa de acorda-la.

-Atrasada...-Ela disse baixinho.-Eu to atrasada né?-Ele fez que sim com a cabeç repente ela arregalou os olhos.-Por que você não me acordou?-Ela gritou,se levantando,e tirando sua roupa,e vestindo a do hospital.-Por que você não me acordou?-Perguntou de novo.

-Porque eu achei que você já tinha se levantado,mas eu estranhei você ter demorado tanto pra descer,ai vim ver o que você que não colocou o despertador?

-Porque eu acordo na hora,as vezes é que eu coloco o despertador,quando durmo tarde ou algo assim,mas ontem eu fui dormir no horário.-Ela colocou alguma coisa na bolsa e saiu correndo.

-Vai comer alguma coisa?

-Não,eu como no hospital.-E deu um beijo em Sasuke.-Até de noite.

-A noite vai ter surpresas?-Disse com uma cara maliciosa.

-Se quiser.-Fez a mesma cara de Sasuke,e se lembrou de seu café,ele poderia usar o livro de receitas,mas Sakura sempre o escondia.Já que,apesar de Sakura estar atrasada,era cedo,ele resolveu sair e gritar:

-Sakura e meu café?-Sasuke estava Sakura parou,ficou em estado de choque,e se virou Sasuke correndo,e empurrou Sasuke pra dentro de casa.

-O que deu em você?Ficou maluco?

-São seis da manhã,quem pode ter visto?

-Algumas pessoas acordam cedo,apenas não saem.O que é eu você queria hein?

-O seu livro de receitas pra eu fazer meu café.

-Ta na gaveta em que ficam os eu já vou,vê se não sai.

-Ta né?E se você se sentir mal,volta pra casa ta?

-Ta,até de noite.-E saiu de casa.

* * *

-Aquele tem que ser ele,o Nukenin Uchiha.-Disse um senhor idoso,que estava revirando um baú.Esse homem atendia pelo nome de Hayato,e era o vizinho de Sakura,foi,inclusive,o homem que tirou a foto do time 7,há anos atrá gostava de guardar as fotos que tirava,fazia uma cópia,e deixava guardado em seu baú.-Não achei,mas que ter que procurar depois,pra ver se é ele mesmo,gora tenho que ir fotografar aquele casamento se casa as seis da manhã?-E saiu resmungando sobre o casamento.

* * *

Sakura estava conversando com uma das enfermeiras,sobre menino que estava com a saúde bem frágil,e que talvez não fosse sobreviver.

-Se quiser,eu dou a noticia.-Sakura falou,com uma ar triste.

-Obrigada Sakura-sama.-Então a enfermeira se retirou de sua sala.

Sakura difícil,avisar aos pais do menininho,que ele talvez,não tivesse mais resolveu acabar logo com levantou se sentindo um pouco tonta,mas não ligou.

Foi até o quarto do menino,que estava dormindo,e pediu para falar com os pais,de preferência,em sua encaminharam até lá,e Sakura pediu que os dois sentassem.

-Bem,nós fizemos vários exames em seu filho,e a enfermeira que está acompanhando ele,me mostrou o resultado.-Os pais estavam ansiosos,torcendo por boas noticias. –Nós achamos que talvez ele não vá sobreviver.-A mulher caiu aos prantos enquanto era amparada pelo falou:

-Alguma coisa há mais,tem certeza que ele não tem chance?

-Nós apenas achamos,pelo estado em que ele se encontra,a doença está bem avançada,é muito mais difícil de se curar,de todos os cinco casos que já foram vistos por mim com essa doença,apenas um sobreviveu.-A mulher chorou mais alto lhe ofereceu um copo d'água,e um calmante,que ela aceitou.

-Mas não percam as esperanças,ele pode sobreviver.-Embora Sakura soubesse que isso seria praticamente impossível de acontecer.E assim ele foram embora.

* * *

Sakura estava tomando um café,ainda no o relógio,faltaria mais ou menos,umas quatro horas para voltar para casa._Umas quatro horas pra ver minha amada cama_.Pensou ela._E o Sasuke também._Ela riu ao se lembrar notou,que andava muito mais cansada ultimamente,e mais irritada.E sempre que comia alguma coisa,sentia um pouco de enjoou._Será que estou ficando doente?Se daqui há alguns dias,eu não melhorar,faço alguns exames._Ela pensou.

* * *

Sakura entrou correndo em casa,e foi direto para o banheiro e trancou a só viu um vulto rosa e branco passar correndo em direção ao banheiro de alguns barulhos estranhos e bateu na resposta,ouviu ''o barulho ''estranho de novo. Ele foi até a sala e discou o número de Naruto.

_-Alô?_

_-_Naruto,poderia vir agora aqui?Sakura está passando mal.

_-Ta beleza,eu chego ai daqui a pouco._

E Sasuke voltou para o banheiro,e abriu a estava lavando a boca,mas não tinha nenhum vestígio de vômito._Apenas o cheiro_.Ele pensou fazendo careta.

-Está melhor?-Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça,enquanto enxugava as lá a olhava preocupado.

-Chamei Naruto.

-E porque não Hinata?

-Porque foi ele quem atendeu.

-Ele não vai saber fazer nada,alias eu sei me cuidar,esqueceu que eu sou médica?

-Não é que eu achei que poderia ajudar trazendo ele aqui.-Sakura fez uma cara de incrédula pra ele,e nesse momento a capainha tocou,e Sasuke saiu correndo para ir atender.

-Oi .-Naruto saiu correndo em busca de Sakura,enquanto Hinata ajeitava Minato no carrinho.

-Eu estou bem Naruto.-Sakura falava um pouco alto com Naruto.

-Mas Sakura,tem certeza?Sasuke falou que você estava mal.

-É,mas já passou.-E foi indo para a sala.-Que pena,Minato tempo que eu não brinco com ele.-Disse balançando a mãozinha dele.

-Mas você não está tendo tempo nem para se cuidar.-Hinata disse.-Vamos subir,quero falar com você.-E guiou Sakura até seu quarto.

-E aí,Naruto?Como é ter um filho?

-É legal.-Falou ele com uma cara duvidosa,mas depois se animou,como se tivesse tido uma ideia.-Você quer ter filhos com a Sakura?

-Hein?Você diz cada coisa Naruto.-Ele disse revirando os olhos,e voltando a observar Minato.

* * *

No quarto de Sakura...

-Sakura,você já pensou na possibilidade de estar grávida?

-Como?-Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Diga o que você vem e o que mais?

-Tontura,cansaço,muita dor de cabeça.

-Olhai,eu sei que isso não diz que você ta grávida,mas são os sintomas,quando sua menstruação virá?

-Daqui há três dias.

-Então,espere e verá.Se ela não vier faça um aposto com você que está grávida.

-Está apostado.-E as duas apertaram as mãos.

* * *

No outro dia,Sakura não aguentou de curiosidade,e fez o teste,só sairia no dia ficou o dia todo pensando nisso,mas pensou em Sasuke,até quando iria conseguir mantê-lo em sua casa?Sem que ninguém descobrisse?E se alguém o tivesse visto naquele dia?Mas se aliviou,ao pensar que se alguém tivesse visto,já o teria denunciado.

* * *

-Aqui está,é esse mesmo,o ultimo Uchiha,vou denuncia-lo,ele deve valer uma boa grana,e além do mais,ele está na casa de Sakura Haruno,pupila de Tsunade,acho que tudo isso vai ser muito interessante.-Disse o homem,enquanto alisava o queixo velho.

-Até que enfim.-Sakura desceu saltitante,parecendo uma criança que tinha ganhado seu doce favorito.

-Pra que tanta animação?-Disse Sasuke bocejando,ainda de pijama.

-Quando eu chegar você vai ver.

-Ta né.

* * *

Sakura chegou no hospital,tentando disfarçar a felicidade,deixou a bolsa em sua sala,e foi até a recepção,pegar o exame.

-Aqui está,Sakura-sama.

-Obrigada.

Sakura estava eufórica,queria abrir isso ao lado de Sasuke,se fosse positivo festejariam,se fosse negativo,alguém a arranjar algum motivo para voltar para casa,mas não tinha não precisou pensar mais,pois Shizune chegou em sua sala,com uma cara séria.

-Sakura,Tsunade-sama quer falar com você.

-Você sabe o que é?

-Não,mas ela parecia muito vou ficar aqui até você voltar.

-Obrigada.-E Sakura foi embora.

* * *

Chegou na sala da hokage,e lá estava seu vizinho Hayato,e arregalou os olhos,estava com o teste na mão,pois pretendia abrir com sua pupila,e mostrar a Sasuke depois.

-Sakura,vou ser direta,o senhor Hayato disse que viu Sasuke na rua,falando com você e entrando na sua presumiu que você o estava é verdade Sakura?

-Err...Eu..Eu...err...-Sakura estava perdida,olhava para todos ali presentes.

-E então?

-Eu...Ele...

-É verdade não é?O seu nervosismo entrega nunca esperaria isso de você Sakura,tudo bem que ele é um integrante do antigo time 7,mas escondê-lo?Ele é um ninja fugitivo,já te atacou várias vezes,de várias formas,e você3 ainda é cúmplice dele?-Sakura abaixou a cabeça.-Mais alguém sabia que ele estava aqui?-Sakura pensou em Naruto,não poderia estragar sua vida,se o denunciasse,ele poderia não se tornar hokage.

-Não,apenas eu.-Todos ficaram em silêncio,até que Tsunade o quebrou:

-O que está segurando?É um exame?-Sakura ficou calada.-Responda.-Aumentou o tom de voz.

-É um teste de gravidez.-Falou Sakura num fio de a olhou surpreso e Tsunade pareceu puxou o teste das mãos de Sakura e o o papel em sua mão,enquanto ia descendo,ia ficando mais abismada para Sakura.-Você está grávida Sakura.

* * *

_Andei ocupada com meu blog gente,eu sei não é motivo,mas eu o fiz há pouco tempo e não podia abandona-lo logo no começo né?Esse capitulo foi bem grande,e por isso o outro provavelmente vai ser ._


	12. Tristes notícias

Tsunade olhava abismada para Sakura.-O bebê é dele?-Sakura Fez que sim com a cabeça.-Sakura,vá para casa,agora,volte aqui apenas de tarde,e eu lhe darei um veredicto sobre sua pena.

* * *

A primeira coisa que fez quando chegou em casa foi adormeceu.

Algumas horas depois ela acordou com alguns biscoitos e enquanto comia,fitava o teto.O que iria acontecer com Sasuke?O que iria acontecer consigo mesma?E com seu filho?Eram poucas perguntas,mais de grande importância,e que precisavam ser respondidas.

Ligou para Hinata,para contar tudo:

-Oi Hinata.

_-Sakura?Sua voz parece triste,o que houve?_

-Eu estou grávida.

_-Sério?Que bom Sakura,mas por que está triste?Isso é motivo de felicidade._

-É que...Sasuke foi descoberto.

_-O quê?Mas como?_

-Ele saiu uma dia na rua,e o meu vizinho viu,e o denunciou.

_-E ai? O que aconteceu?_

-Ela vai dizer o que vai acontecer conosco apenas mais tarde.

_-Mas por que ainda não vieram aqui?Tenho certeza que não foi por que se perderam no distrito._

-Eu não falei que vocês estavam envolvidos,o Naruto irá se tornar Hokage,e eu não poderia fazer isso com vocês,vocês tem o Minato pra cuidar.

_-E ele vai ganhar um amiguinho!Ou amiguinha!-Hinata riu.-Mas Sakura,se a pena for muito pesada,me avise,que eu tentarei te ajudar como puder._

-Obrigada Hinata,mas me faça uma favor,não conte ao Naruto que eu não os envolvi,só conte quando a pena dele for dada,Ok?

_-Eu não posso prometer isso Sakura,você..._

-Por favo,pelo seu futuro afilhado.

_-Afilhado?Seria uma honra Sakura,eu aceito,mas não mude de assunto..._

-Prometa,por favor,não quero estragar seu futuro.

_-Sakura..._

-Prometa.

_-Sakura..._

-Prometa.

_-Sak..._

-PROMETA.-Sakura gritou e Hinata se assustou.-Desculpe por isso,vamos,apenas diga'_'Eu prometo.''_

_-Eu prometo,mas se acontecer algo,você conta né?_

_-_Claro.

_-Então,até mais,Sakura._

-Até.

Ela colocou o telefone em seu devido lugar quando não está em a mão pelo rosto,e se sentou no sofá.Ligou a TV,pra ver se conseguia se distrair,até chegar a hora de voltar pro escritório.

* * *

Sakura acordou no sofá,a TV estava ligada,eram 17:00h,Sakura correu pra desligar a TV,e pegar sua bolsa,antes de sair correndo de casa.

* * *

-Eu sei que estou atrasada,eu perdi a hora.

-Percebe-se.

-Onde está todo mundo?

-O Sasuke e seu vizinho?Ele foi pra casa e Sasuke,bem estamos resolvendo o que vai ser dele,até lá ele fica preso.

-Mas eu...

-Sem mais ê deveria me agradecer,consegui fazer sua pena ficar mínima,se comparado ao tamanho do vou ser ê,já que está grávida,irá ficar oito meses fora da ê ficará ''hospedada''-Fez as aspas com as mãos.-na vila da foi generoso,deixando você ficar lá esse seja,irá voltar quando estiver faltando um mês para a criança nascer.E ficará,toda a gravidez,sem missões,e mais quatro meses,depois do bebê nascer.-Seguiu-se um silêncio,mas que foi quebrado pela Hokage.-Eu nunca esperaria isso de você ê foi minha aluna,achei que tivesse lhe ensinado bem,sobre o que é certo e para o hospital,preciso de Shizune á dispensada.

Sakura saiu sem falar mais nada,apenas seguiu suas completar o dia triste,ela recebera a noticia de que o menininho que estava em estado grave,não havia resistido e falecido esta ã seria o pais pediram que ela comparecesse,já que ela os tinha apoiado tanto.E assim seu dia acabou,triste e vazio.


	13. Nossos destinos

_Capitulo dedicado a minha amiga__** Brenda Geovana**__,essa chata vai me deixar aqui,e vai voltar pra cidade natal dela,você vai ter essa lembrança minha,pelo menos,eu nunca vou te esquecer,viu?Te amo sua chata._

* * *

Sakura estava com um vestido preto,que ia abaixo dos voltando pra casa,pediu para Shizune ficar no hospital na parte da manhã.

Quando chegou,tomou um banho e vestiu uma outra em direção do escritório da Hokage,para saber o que ia acontecer com Sasuke.

* * *

-Sakura,quem tem que saber disso é ele,não você.

-Ele é o pai do meu filho,eu acho eu mereço saber.-Tsunade suspirou.

-Ele será levado para uma prisão bem longe daqui,é isso que quer saber?

-Mas que prisão?Onde fica?

-Não posso detalhar,ele vai ficar por lá dez anos,e mais cinco sem poder retornar para a vila.O fato dele não negar nenhuma acusação,nem fazer alguma bagunça maior,já faz os anos diminuírem.E claro que eu também ajudei.-Sakura poderia jurar que viu sua mestra piscando o olho,mais seria algo inesperado vindo dela.

-Obrigada Tsunade-sama.-E deu um abraço na Godaime.

* * *

Sakura foi para casa mais aliviada,pois sabia que Sasuke não morreria,ou passaria o resto da vida fato,Tsunade fora generosa em diminuir muito a pena,Sasuke estaria bem.A primeira coisa que fez foi começar a arrumar as malas,separou as roupas mais folgadas que tinha,devido a ,arrumou a casa,tentou deixar tudo em ordem,pois não queria que as vésperas do nascimento de seu bebê,tivesse que arrumar a foi para o final da noite,juntou seus pertences pessoais da sala,os guardou numa caixa e foi para casa,pretendia partir para Suna amanhã.

* * *

Sakura acordou cedo,mas por causa de uma pessoa batendo bem forte na porta de sua abriu,Ino estava lá,com cara de poucos espaço para ela entrar,ela passou e perguntou:

-Por que não me disse nada?Eu sei que falo muito as vezes,mas eu conseguiria guardar um segredo tão grande.

-Gaara te contou,não foi?

-Foi,e se ele não te contasse,você me contaria?

-Acho que sim,afinal tudo já está acabado.

- Sua traira.-E a abraçou.-Não consigo mais ficar com raiva de você.Ainda mais no seu quero ser a madrinha,hein?E vou te ajudar a escolher o nome.

-Sabe,eu disse a Hinata que ela poderia ser a madrinha,mas eu deixo você ser também.

-Sua traira em dose dupla.-Ino fez um bico,mas que foi desfeito quando lembrou de algo.

-Você tem que se arrumar,vamos partir daqui a uma hora,e você vai me ajudar no um casamento.

-É claro.

-Agora vamos,vou preparar algo leve pra você comer,porque se você enjoar,eu enjoou junto.

-Ta bom.-E foi se vestir.

* * *

Sakura apareceu com um short branco e uma blusa preta,depois varreu a casa e foi os dentes,pegou suas malas e foi para a casa de Ino,ou melhor,a casa de seus pais,já que ela iria morar em carro chegou para ir já tinha ido,pois não poderia ficar muito tempo longe da vila.

O caminho todo,foi Ino falando dos preparativos do casamento,só parou quando percebeu que Sakura estava cochilando,e resolveu fazer o mesmo.

Chegaram por volta da três da tarde,Gaara as recebeu de braços abertos,e mostrou a casa que Sakura iria ficar,junto com Ino,já que esta se ofereceu para lhe fazer companhia.

* * *

O dia acabou com Sakura,com as malas abertas em cima da cama,olhando pela janela,o pôr do sol de Suna,e pensando em Sasuke e seu filho.

Afinal,daqui a quinze anos,ele poderão estar juntos,como uma família feliz.

_Fim_

* * *

Chegamos ao fim,mas não se preocupem,vou escrever uma continuação,comentem o que acharam desse desfecho.


End file.
